


ooh SNAP!

by thestarsthesea



Series: But do you feel like a young God? - (Drabble Series) [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, snapchat shenanigans, there is some SEX STUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsthesea/pseuds/thestarsthesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was another prompt but I lost it?? :((</p>
<p>Ok, so, snapchat is involved, and a disgruntled Zayn, and some shocked party-goers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	ooh SNAP!

Zayn is just a little bit bitter Niall convinced Harry he was too busy to hang out. Not because they're too codependent or anything like that, but because Zayn was supposed to be over there right now. And if everything went the way he had planned, he'd be face first in Niall's crotch by now. But nooo, he couldn't make an excuse quick enough and got roped into this stupid party. And, really, he loves Harry to death. Truly, he's one of Zayn's best mates, part of the wind beneath his wings, and all that. But really, this party is a bit dull, and he really wants Niall's dick in his mouth. He texts Niall as much, and gets a bunch of eggplant emojis in return, followed by "u cant leave yet Z ! u have to stay at least an hour !" And Zayn is counting the seconds, he truly is.

He's blandly chatting with a girl he has absolutely no interest in, he can't even remember what she's talking about honestly, when his phone chimes. He politely excuses himself from her, moving a little bit into a corner to check his phone. He expects another text from Niall, but instead sees a notification from snapchat. He glances up, noticing everyone else in the room is properly occupied, and thumbs the app open.

The snap is from Niall, so he doesn't hesitate to open it. Immediately a clip starts to play; he sees Niall's hand, rubbing quickly over- oh god that's his dick. Zayn realises exactly what's happening just as Niall comes over his own fist, a loud groan cutting its way through the room. It becomes so silent, the quiet "- Zayn, Jesus Christ" that follows sounds as loud as a horn.

And then the snap is done.

Zayn swallows, taking a moment to gather himself, then looks up to see everyone turned towards him. Some people are obviously choking back giggles, others are standing there with their mouths agape, and Harry is looking at him with a weird mix of amusement and betrayal on his face.

Zayn can feel his face flush and he quickly shoves the phone back into his pocket. He clears his throat. "Um- that's- uh- excuse me. Emergency." And he flees as quick as he can through shocked the crowd.

  
  


Niall is lounging in his bed when Zayn gets there. He's in ratty sweats, a stupid snapback perched crookedly on his head, and he smiles lazily up at Zayn when he charges into the room. He opens his mouth, to say what Zayn doesn't know, but Zayn kicks off his shoes and climbs into his lap, and he shuts up. 

Zayn pulls him up, kissing Niall hard and wet, and as dirty as he knows how. When he pulls away Niall looks dazed and sex stupid already, and Zayn's nowhere near even _starting_ yet. He leans in again, hissing right against Niall's dumb mouth, "You better make some pretty fucking noises, Horan, because you owe me for that stunt." 

And Niall licks his lips, grins.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sad I lost this prompt....... and the next, like, 4 as well... I'm terrible, I'm sorry. :((((  
> Anyway, I've been cackling about 1d drama all day thanks @Universe. But I've also been crying bc Ziall is in a coma (I refuse to believe it's dead, ask Emma), so I'm just crazy today tbh, all over the place. I'm just THINKING ABOUT all the ZIALL we could have if ZAYN hadn't LEFT. Smh.
> 
> Disclaimer: *blows raspberry* I don't own, anything. At all.
> 
> I have no beta, sorry.
> 
> I hope you guys like itttttttt :))  
> <33


End file.
